SENTIMIENTOS
by neko alessa
Summary: Los sentimientos se deben expresar y más si son de Zoro o de Robin, se coresponderan?. Pero hay otras personas que tambien sienten algo. (soy pesima en los summary) ZoRo y tal vez LuNa xD. Lean, no sean vagos.
1. Chapter 1

**SUS SENTIMIENTOS (ZORO):**

Es una obsesión, una manía, un querer de estar junto a ella…espera un querer? Desde cuándo?

Pero aun más importante que era ella para el...

"Ella es dueña de una calma que derrite, que contagia, de una magia que es un juego de sublime adivinanza.

Ella es dueña de un pasado más oscuro que su pelo, de un pañuelo empapado de desaliento y tristeza.

Ella es dueña de mi sangre, de mis celos, de mi hambre, de un deseo que no acaba, de una luz que no se apaga.

Es un demonio de ángeles, es todo eso que me encanta, es un remedio que te alivia el corazón, es un ángel de demonios que calcula todo lo que haga, es un misterio que te rompe el corazón sin pedir perdón.

Y te deja así dormido, así sin saber qué hacer, ni que decir y te lleva así rendido así porque así es como es esa mujer de la cual me enamore."

Zoro ya había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia aquella mujer que lo traía loco, solo faltaba compartirlos con ella. Eso era lo más difícil.

* * *

**_Se que ha sido re-cortito pero es el comienzo de mi primer fanfic, así que comprendanme si soy Ooc. _**

**_Va a ver mucho ZoRo y vere si me animo a meter LuNa (es muy probable que si)._**

**_Voy a presentar al que me ayuda a escribir y está todo el rato molestándome y obligándome a escribir y que también aparecerá por acá..._**

**_DARK: mi mejor amigo que me ayudara con los lemmon/lime y se encargara de continuar la historia si yo no estoy xD_**

**_Un abrazo chocolatoso y recuerden NO dejarme review (se que ustedes son rebeldes y no me harán caso xD). Actualizare lo mas pronto posible así que...bye bye._**


	2. Chapter 2

SENTIMIENTOS (ROBIN):

Que le estaba pasando? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Esa muralla, esa barrera que había construido con tanto esfuerzo, estaba amenazando con derrumbarse, y eso no le gustaba porque aun no encontraba la causa de esto.

Pensaba esto mirando fijamente al mar, recostando sus brazos en la barandilla del Sunny Go. Se volteo y miro a cierto peliverde entrenar en cubierta, se le acelero el corazón al ver como él la miró. Y por extraño que fuera, esta vez ella evito su mirada y siguió contemplando el mar.

Ahora comprendía el porqué de su derrumbe interior, se le formo una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

Él era el culpable de eso, era culpable de su casi locura, era culpable de...de...todo.

"Ni me lo había puesto a pensar que era por un sentimiento…y menos por aquel sentimiento.

Pero no creo que él pueda sentir lo mismo que yo"

Y suspiro resignada. Pero sintió una presencia a sus espaldas…


	3. Chapter 3

**SENTIMIENTOS:**

Voltea su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que se trataba del kengou.

-Pasa algo Kenshi-san?

-No… exactamente- respondió mientras se sentaba apoyándose en la barandilla, al lado de Robin.

-Ya veo- y siguió contemplando al océano.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, el cual Zoro interrumpió con una, para nada común, pregunta:

-Robin… ¿Alguna vez haz sentido la necesidad de estar cerca a alguien?

La nombrada sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, y respondió sin voltear a verlo:

-Tal vez…a que se debe esa pregunta Kenshi-san?

**En otro lado…**

* * *

-Oi Luffy, Nami no te salva!- grito Ussop.

-Shishishishi si lo hace- contesto Luffy, apretando más fuerte las piernas en la cintura y los brazos en el cuello de la navegante.

-¡Lu…Luffy, SUELTAME BAKAAAA!- grito Nami totalmente sonrojada por el contacto.

-Luffy eso no vale en el juego- siguió insistiendo Ussop.

-YA ESTA LISTO EL ALMUERZO- interrumpió Sanji.

Y todos se adentraron en la cocina, algunos pensando en abrazos y otros en preguntas.

* * *

_**Como siempre son cortitos los capítulos porque me da sueño escribir en la compu xD y el próximo capitulo espero que sea mas largo.**_

_**en fin bye bye.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**SENTIMIENTOS _(N/A: no tengo otro titulo xD)_:**

-Dejaremos esta conversacion para después kenshi-san-dijo Robin caminando hacia la cocina ante el llamado de Sanji.

"maldita mujer" penso Zoro un poco sonrojado por la pregunta que le faltaba contestar...

* * *

**EN LA COCINA...**

Todos ingresaron a la cocina y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos de la mesa.

De repente se sintio un brusco movimiento en el barco:

-KYAAA VAMOS A MORIR!-grito chopper

-Que diablos esta pasando?- dijo Nami dirigiendose hacia la cubierta, seguida por Sanji y Robin.

-Al parecer chocamos con algo...miren!- exclamó Robin, señalando a lo que parecia una montaña.

-Nani una montaña?pero segun los mapas, no deberia estar ahi...a menos que alguien halla girado el timón- decia Nami girandose hacia "los niños" de la tripulación.

-O-Oi Nami n-no me acuses yo no eh tocado el timón- se defendió Ussop alzando las manos.

-Yo no estaba jugando con ellos, estaba ayudando a Franky- se defendió Chopper

-¡Sanji quiero mas meshi!- grito Luffy avanzando a la cocina.

-!ESPERA LUFFY, POR TU CULPA NOS HEMOS DESVIADO DEL CURSO¡!DIME AHORA COMO DIABLOS LO VAMOS A SOLUCIONAR¡- grito Nami señalando a Luffy.

-Nose...¿Abrazarte?

Nami se quedo sin palabras y se puso roja como un tomate, recordando como los brazos de su capitán le rodeaban momentos antes.

-¡Ni te atrevas a tocar a mi bella Nami-swan, mierdoso de goma mejor busca una solucion en vez de decir tonterías!- repuso Sanji con un dedo acusador sobre Luffy.

-Entonces que Luffy ayude a Franky a reparar la parte dañada- propuso Robin para opacar el sonrojo de Nami.

-¡Oh mi hermosísima Robin-chwan, no sabriamos que hacer sin ti¡- dijo bailando Sanji alrededor de la morena.

Robin le respondió con una gentil sonrisa.

-B..Bueno ya esta, asunto solucionado...Me voy a hacer unos mapas, Sanji-kun me mandas mi almuerzo- dijo Nami haciendo que lo que dijo Luffy se halla olvidado.

* * *

**DESPUÉS DEL ALMUERZO...Y EN EL PUESTO DE VIGÍA.**

-Entonces...kenshi-san?- pregunto Robin acerca de la pregunta que le faltaba contestar.

-En serio quieres saber la razón?- contesto Zoro levantándose de su sitio, pues se encontraba entrenando, sin camiseta.

-Claro que si.

Con un poco de brusquedad la acorraló en la pared, sujetando sus manos, junto su frente con la de ella y la besó.

La besó con todas sus ganas, quería quedarse así para siempre con ella. Robin disfrutaba cada segundo del beso, era una oportunidad única.

Pero...

* * *

_****__**lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaalalalalalalalalalalaala es una buena canción xD.**_

_**El capítulo pasado le doy gracias a Ishurii que me ayudo con el LuNa. Lo siento por la demora en actualizar creo xD.**_

_**Bueno yo se que NO me dejaran reviews (los rebeldes lo harán xD) **_

_**Creo que esta ves me salió mas largo, el otro sin duda será largo (yo losé 7.7)**_

_**Bien sin más, me despido ojalá les halla gustado...bye bye.**_


End file.
